Traveling Soldier
by Ashleigh Ryan
Summary: In the Midwest where sweet tea and Friday night football games are a staple, Mina works in a diner on the outskirts of town until school starts again. When the diner bells ring, Mina is shocked to see Mal - a guy from her school whom she's always had a crush on, but never had the courage to talk to. But he's dressed in a military uniform and has been drafted to go to war.


**Sooooo...I know I said I was going to finish Hazard, but when you have a story knocking on your skull to be written, you have to answer. Thus...Traveling Soldier was born! **

**If you read my profile you'll see most of my stories manifest from a song I've heard - this one is no exception. Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks was the inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the characters silly!**

**This is really different than what I'm used to writing considering it focuses around Mina and Mal. BUT! Take hope Darien/Serena fans - they will make a cameo! **

**I really hope you enjoy this one! I know I am! ^_^**

* * *

Located in the Midwest where front porch rocking chairs and Friday night football games are a staple, and ice tea is all that is ever served, a pretty little blonde with a red bow in her hair takes orders from the patrons in the diner where she works. Almost seventeen, Mina was working through the summer until her junior year of high school started next week. She often found herself dreaming of leaving this small town and working in fashion, but her daydreams were interrupted by the woman whose order she was supposed to be taking.

"Girl, did you hear what I said?"

Mina snapped out of her reverie and blushed crimson at her ignorance. That's the third time this week she's been caught daydreaming while working! "I'm so sorry Mrs. Williams, you said you wanted the short stack?"

Mina finished the order and placed it with the cook, but not before over hearing Mrs. Williams. "I swear that girl has more fluff between those ears than a stuffed animal!"

The blood rushed to her cheeks again unknown to the patrons and Mina found herself embarrassed. Before she could compose herself, the owner's son came up behind her and touched her shoulder gently.

"Mina, I heard from Mrs. Williams you spaced out taking her order? That's the third time this week someone's complained about you. What is going on?"

Mina turned to see kind green eyes staring back at her. Andrew was the owner-in-charge running the diner in the summer and after school for his mom, ever since his dad had a heart attack last year.

He was a year her senior, a football player with sandy blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky. She knew he fancied her, and most of the girls from her school who came in were jealous for the constant attention he gave her, but Mina wasn't interested. Sure there were guys she thought were handsome, but she knew she wanted to see more than what this little town had to offer. For some, being raised, and raising your kids in the same town was enough, but her dreams were bigger than that.

Before she could answer him, she heard the bells on the door alerting them that a future customer just entered the diner and found her ticket out of this embarrassing conversation.

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind with school starting next week. I'm sorry Andrew, it won't happen again." Mina lowered her head and ducked around Andrew to seat the person coming in, completely missing the look of concern etched into his features.

Walking to the front of the restaurant, Mina's step faltered when she saw who standing there. It was her secret high school crush, Mal Kite. Also a year her senior, he had played football with Andrew last year, but always seemed to be on the outside of the group. Mina figured it was because he was taking care of his dying mother and after she died, he just kept to himself. Looking over his attire, her heart constricted. He was wearing a military uniform.

As she reached him at the podium, she smoothed her face out trying not to show any emotion and picked up a menu before addressing him. "Just one?"

He nodded silently and she lead him to a table in the corner, away from prying eyes. Even before he started taking care of his mother, she remembered that he had always been the shy quiet type, handsome but aloof, and she also knew he couldn't have been more than eighteen. He was supposed to be a senior this year.

Once he sat, she handed him the menu and took out her pad.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Sweet tea please." He didn't smile.

"I'll be right back." She flashed him a bright smile figuring he could use one before heading back to the kitchen.

As soon as she walked through the doors, one of the other waitresses and her classmate Lita, stopped her. "Wow he's turned into quite the handsome hunk huh?"

Looking at her, Mina nodded and whispered more to herself than Lita, "I always thought he was handsome." Turning to face her, Mina admitted, "I was always too nervous to talk to him but I can't help but feel bad for him. He's only a year older than us and going off to war."

A thoughtful look crossed Lita's face. "I know, poor guy. Doesn't even know what he's getting into. Not that he has much of a choice." They weren't strangers to the military drafting the young men in their town.

Mina grabbed his tea and headed back out. Reaching the table, she could see he was looking out the window, as if he was lost in thought. As she set the tea down, his attention was on her once more.

"Here you are, the best sweet tea in the state!" She gave him another one of her bright smiles and was pleasantly surprised when he smiled back, but his eyes held unfathomable sadness.

"Thank you." His voice was soft.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Mina prodded.

He went to speak, then stopped as if he thought better of it.

Mina tried to encourage him. "I don't usually tell many people this, but we can really make anything you're wanting. We have a really good cook back there, and if I ask she'll be happy to make you something you don't see on the menu. She is known for making a killer reuben sandwich."

He smiled again at her, the sadness in his eyes never leaving them. "I do have an odd request." He paused as his smile faded, a seriousness taking over. "Would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me? I could really use the company."

Her heart ached at the sadness in his voice. "Sure thing. My shift ends in a half hour, and I know somewhere we can go." She smiled at him again and found herself rewarded when he smiled back.

"Okay then." Pausing, he reached his hand out for hers. "Mina right?"

She shook his hand and nodded as the contact of their skin sent goosebumps up her arms. "And you're Mal."

He smiled again. "Mina." He said her name in a way no one ever has before. "That's beautiful."

Her blush returned, but this time it was for a different reason.

Letting her hand go, Mal handed the menu back to her. "You know I think I will have that sandwich."

She smiled brightly. "Coming right up Mal."

Once Mina's shift was over, she took her apron off and stored it under the podium before turning to the mirror to fix the red bow in her hair. For the first time in her life she could feel the butterflies everyone always talked about.

Walking up to his table, she could see him staring out the window again. She cleared her throat to get his attention. "Ready?" Her smile was as bright as the sun.

He nodded as he stood and grabbed his bag. "Lead the way Miss Mina."

"Please, just 'Mina' is okay."

"Okay, 'Just Mina.'" His smile was teasing.

Leading him outside they walked for a few minutes side by side down the dirt road, past the bus station, until they could see a tiny lake with a pier attached. Curiosity was eating at her but she held her tongue as she walked next to this soon to be traveling soldier.

At the pier, they took a seat and it was a few minutes before she got up the nerve to talk. She had a feeling he was just lonely.

"So, Mal what do you want to talk about?"

He looked at her, his blue eyes darkening with the setting sun. "Well I'm sure you've already figured out that I've been drafted." He motioned to his uniform.

Mina bowed her head. "I did. I'm so sorry Mal."

He shrugged at her. "It's not like I have anything keeping me here so I guess it didn't matter much."

Silence lingered between them for a few moments until Mina spoke again. "I'm so sorry about your mom. She was a nice lady."

Remembering when she was little, Mal's mom used to make lemonade for the kids every summer when they would play outside. She was at every PTA meeting and everyone could see how much she adored her son Mal. It broke hearts all over town when she finally lost her battle with cancer.

"Yes, she was." He didn't look at her and his face was made of stone.

Deciding the conversation was way too solemn, Mina changed subjects. "So Mal, what do you usually do for fun? I mean I know we know of each other, but we never really hung out in school."

He smiled at her rambling. "Well, as you know I used to play football." He paused as she nodded. "I think you know Darien from school?" When she nodded again he continued. "He and I and a couple other guys used to be close, but we seemed to grow apart when my mom got sick. Then I got drafted so here I am."

Darien was dating her friend Serena, and she was considered one of the lucky girls who snagged an upper class-man. Mina knew if she could snag one for herself it would have been Mal.

Now Mal would be heading off to war while they all started school together next week. There was a tight feeling in her chest at the thought. She barely knew him but she wouldn't have wished this on anyone.

"So what about you Mina? What do you do for fun?" His eyes were playful.

She giggled. "Oh you know, the usual. I'm on the volleyball team at school and the girls and I hang out a lot and do girly things."

He laughed then too. "Girly things huh? Like what?"

"Well, we paint our nails, do our hair, look at dreamy photos of the Beatles, although Serena is more into the Monkeys."

They laughed together like they were old friends and sat on that pier talking for the next hour about this and that, and just enjoying each other's company. For that hour Mal forgot about the uniform he was wearing and Mina forgot about her vow to not get tied down.

A honk from the bus station brought them back to reality as Mal turned to look at the bus waiting to take him away.

Knowing his time was short, he turned back to Mina, his eyes urgent, and scared. "Mina, I was wondering, since I don't have any family back here, and I don't really have anyone to send a letter to" he paused, his words hanging in the air as he gaged her reaction. He noticed how long her lashes were that framed the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen and cursed himself for not talking to her sooner when he had the chance.

She waited patiently for him to continue, but when he didn't she gently urged him forward. "Yes Mal?"

His eyes dropped to his hands in his lap, afraid she might reject him. "I-I was wondering if I could send a letter back here to you while I'm away?"

He risked a look up at her and was relieved when she was smiling. "Of course Mal. I'd love that!" She turned to her purse, taking out a pen and paper as she jotted down her address. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly as she handed him the paper.

He tucked the paper in his coat pocket as the bus honked again. Mal got up from the pier, and offered his hand to Mina, who took it gratefully letting him pull her to her feet.

Throwing his army bag over his shoulder he turned to her. "That's my ride."

Mina looked down trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew this might be the last time she ever saw him and that broke her heart. He didn't deserve this fate.

A large hand touching the bottom of her chin caused her to look up into Mal's eyes and the tears fell from hers. His hand moved from her chin to wipe them from her cheek. "Tears for me?" When she nodded he smiled. "Don't cry for me Mina. I'm going to be fine. I'll be back in no time." He forced himself to smile knowing that may not be true.

Before she could help herself, she threw her arms around his large frame wishing she could do more for him. He lost his mother not less than six months ago, and now he's been drafted to fight in a war he may not come back from. After talking to him for this short time she knew they would have been good friends, maybe more if they had been brave enough to talk to one another before now. Life was not fair.

When Mina hugged him, he was shocked at first, then his strong arms wrapped around her, hugging her small frame tightly to his. He also knew this could be the last time they would see each other.

Mina pulled back and looked up at him, a bright smile plastered on her face. "I'll be right here when you get back and then you can take me out on a real date."

They laughed again as Mal nodded, their hands intertwining. "Anything you want Mina."

The bus honked insistently and Mal's smile dropped as did Mina's. It was time for him to go. "I'll write as soon as I reach camp." His bravery surged just then as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her cheek, then turned and walked away from her.

She watched in silence, the tears streaming down her cheeks unabashedly now as he boarded the bus and it drove away.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please! Thanks! ^_^**


End file.
